Negan's Little Girl DdLg
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Negan and his group finds a small group during a wedding. The young bride is quite beautiful and Negan wanted her. He decides to make her his wife. She is to be his little girl and he would be his daddy. Her would have been husband was killed and now she is forced to go to the Sanctuary. Heart broken she reluctantly agrees.But it's not just Negan who wants this young girl but two
1. Chapter 1

Negan and his group finds a small group during a wedding. The young bride is quite beautiful and Negan wanted her. He decides to make her his wife. She is to be his little girl and he would be his daddy.  
Her would have been husband was killed and now she is forced to go to the Sanctuary.  
Heart broken she reluctantly agrees.  
But it's not just Negan who wants this young girl but two others.

My oc is played by Emily Browning


	2. Chapter 2

We was gathering around dancing and singing. It was actually feeling like things were the way it use to be. I smiled and laughed as my new husband, Seth, spun me.

It was my wedding. I was pretty young. I was nineteen while he was twenty four. We was able to find a white dress and some white pants. A woman made me a flower crown.

It was just wonder full.

We didn't have a big group so we didn't need a lot of food. We had hunted and caught a deer. We was having Deer, fruit we have found, and bread. For our wedding cake. We made some cinnamon bread.

I kissed my husband and smiled.

This man saved my life. I was surrounded by the dead. I knew I was going to die. And just before one grabbed me, Seth killed it.

We was inseparable ever since.

He was the love of my life. He trained me, protected me, and claimed my heart which I gave surprisingly willingly.

I was finally happy.

_

"Well well well what do we have here?" A voice said. We all stopped and looked at where the voice came from.

It sounded familiar.

A large group of men was surrounding us. Seth held me close in protection. I gripped him tightly.

One man walked up to everyone and I felt my eyes widened. It couldn't be. I've heard of him, but I never would've thought that it would be this exact one.

Negan.

My old gym teacher.

How is he still alive. Sure he was a tough ass guy. But..

And how did he become such a feared man. I never thought that it'd be the same Negan. That it was a different Negan. Not my old gym teacher that would spend extra care with the girls and mostly me.

I gulped and hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

"A wedding? Wow. Who is the lucky bride and groom?" He called teasingly. I gripped Seth so much more tightly. I saw Negan walk up to us.

"I see a white dress." He sang as he walked up to us.

Seth held me tightly, and rubbed my back.

"Oh look at how cute they are. Thinking he can protect the little blushing bride of his from the big bad wolf." Negan teased. I heard people laugh.

"Don't be shy there sweetheart. Let's see what this man caught." He teased more. I felt someone grab me and rip me from Seth. I struggled and so did Seth.

I looked up and froze. I was looking right into the brown eyes of my old teacher.

His eyes widened a bit, then a slow grin appeared on his face.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Miss Rue Mallark? Damn your still as sexy huh?" He said looking me up and down biting his lip.

"And you are still a old perverted bastard." I seethed finding my strength to struggle out of his grip once more. He just laughed.

"Now now. No need to be feisty." He said. I glared at him. He was always the hated teacher. The boys looked up to him though since he was great at what he did and was very popular. Girls feared and loved him.

I was just the quiet bullied student who wouldn't speak and would flinch at shadows.

"Finally found your voice huh?" He asked jokingly.

I spat on him and he let go of me.

I ran back to Seth who wrapped me into his protective arms.

Negan looked up and glared. I saw him nodded to someone behind us. And before we could do anything, Seth and I was grabbed and pulled away from each other.

"Everyone on their knees." Negan ordered.

Just as the person holding onto me was trying to get me onto the ground Negan stopped him.

"Not her. Cant have her messing that pretty dress of hers?" His voice filled with sarcasm.

"We heard about this little group and wanted to introduce ourselves. We are The Saviors. And I'm Negan." He introduced walking in front of everyone.

"I control this New World Order. You all are on MY land. You are eating MY food. You are MY people. I own you. You provide for me. It's a hard pill to swallow I understand. But swallow you most fucking certainly fucking will." He said.

That's when I noticed his bat.

It was a baseball bat that had barbed wire wrapped around it. I gulped.

"If you refuse to give me half of you're fucking shit, I will have to punish you. I don't want to kill any of you. How will you work for me if you're dead?" He questioned.

He looked over at me with a shit eating grin. He winked and then looked at Seth.

I watched as he walked to my glaring Seth.

Negan, still looking at Seth, motioned to the guy holding me to bring me to them. I was dragged to them. "What's your name boy?" Negan asked. Seth didn't answer. I heard Negan tsk and grab me.

He wrapped me in his strong arm and then held up the bat to my stumic. With out the bat it would look like he was just hugging me. But we all knew better.

It was a warning.

"This is Lucille. And she. Is. Awsome. She doesn't want blood right now, but tells me that her mind can change very fucking quickly if you all don't obey and fucking speak when fucking spoken to. Now Rue. Look at the fine shit who was holding you." He ordered.

I did and gasped.

He was a gangly man with stringy blond hair, but that wasn't what surprised me.

Part of his face was burnt.

"That's what's going to happen to hubby here if he doesn't speak. Why don't you give him a little help." Negan purred into my ear.

I whimpered as I felt him push the bat into my stumic a bit. Not enough to rip my clothes, but enough to say I better do as told.

"Baby. Please." I whispered. Seth's gaze softened when he looked at me, and nodded once. "Seth." He answered Negan's question. Negan moved the bat away from me, but kept his one arm around my neck.

"Hot damn the mute can speak! No wonder you married him Rue! Both so fucking quiet!" Negan shouted.

"Please. Let us go." I begged. Negan twirled me to make me look at him.

"I always love it when beautiful girls beg for me." He purred. I felt my pale cheeks heat up.

That's when we heard groaning.

Walkers!

"Seth!" I called, wanting to get to my husband.

I saw everyone was fighting.

Negan, still holding onto me was swinging Lucille.

"Please let me fight!" I begged. He looked at me and nodded before letting me go.

I grabbed a weapon from Seth who handed it to, And we fought together like always. Back to back. Side by side. Together till the end.

_

I felt a shove and grunted when I hit the ground. I looked behind me when I heard a scream.

"SETH!" I cried. He had pushed me out of the reach of a walker So instead it had grabbed him and tore into him.

Tears filled my eyes. "NO!" I took my axe and threw it into the walkers head.

I then ran to the only man I had left, and caught him as he crumbled, making me fall to the ground.

"Baby... Look at me. Your going to be ok." I sobbed. He just smiled up at me. Love and pain filled his eyes.

The last of the walker group was dead now and everyone of our group had surrounded us. Seth was the leader of us. And now they knew he was a dead man.

"I love you Rue." He said. He took my face in his hand. I grabbed it and nuzzled into it. "I want to feel your soft lips one last time." His voice was getting weak. I sniffled and I nodded. I bent down and kissed my husband one last time.

"I will see you soon beloved." He whispered. "See you soon my heart." I whispered back. I kissed him once more.

As I did I took his knife that he was fighting with and stabbed him in the head.

I pulled away and sobbed.

He looked so peaceful.

I pulled the knife out and laid my head on his no longer moving chest.

"I am very sorry there Princess." Negan said walking up to us.

I stood and turned to glare at him. I knew I was covered in blood. I could see it dripping from me.

My wedding was ruined.

"Come be part of the Saviors. I will protect you. You will be safe." Negan told our group.

What choice did we have. We don't have a leader anymore. No one was very leader material. Seth was the best leader we have ever known.

Now he was gone forever.

So we agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in the truck that Negan was driving. He was actually bringing Seth's body with us to bury. I laid my head on the window and watched as the trees flew by us.

The tears by now had stopped. I don't think I had any more left.

"How old are you now?" Negan asked, breaking the scilence. I looked at his mirrored image in the glass window. "Nineteen." I said. I saw him nod.

"Still so young." I heard him say. "But not that young." He whispered.

I felt my heavy eyes finally win the fight over staying up. And I let the numbing darkness consume me.

When I awoke I was being carried. "Just relax there sweetheart." I heard Negan say. I was so emotionally drained and tired I just let him carry me.

We arrived in a room. It was very nice. Better then the RV's we stayed in.

"This is my room. Over there is the showers. Go shower and get cleaned up." He ordered as he put me down. I nodded, just wanting this nightmare to be over.

I walked into the bathroom and tried to look at myself. But the room was to dark. I was use to the dark. I lived in the dark.

We didn't have electricity in the RVs.

So once the sun was down and the fires out, we was in total darkness. We was lucky to have flashlights. But only when we found batteries.

I jumped when bright lights blinded me for a moment. I looked and saw Negan. He was holding clothes for me I guess.

"We have electricity and hot water. So take a relaxing shower doll. Here is some clothes for you to ware once you're finished." He said. I nodded and he sat the clothes on the sink so I didn't get blood on the clean clothes.

I was still so numb from my loss.

I was supposed to be with my husband right now. Consummating our marriage. I was supposed to be losing my virginity right now.

But now I'm here with my old teacher, a widow.

He gave me another look before leaving.

I sighed and turned on the water. I peeled the once beautiful bridal outfit I was wearing feeling it peel off me and the drying blood tear.

I got into the shower experiencing hot water for the first time in a long time.

Once I finished I looked at myself and saw a broken girl. A girl who lost to many things.

A girl who shouldn't even be alive in this kind of world.

A girl who lost the person who kept her alive.

Kept her going.

I looked at the clothes and saw it was mens clothes.

I guess its Negan's.

I put on the large tshirt and the gym shorts. I did slip on my undies.

I then walked out of the room.

Negan lead me to a room.

"This will be your room for now. Get some sleep. I want to speak with you tomorrow." He said. I nodded with out looking at him.

I then walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I then walked to the bed, not stopping till I practically tripped onto it.

It was so soft, and my body shut down on me.


End file.
